loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
Gaz is from the TV show, Invader Zim. She is Dib's younger sister. She rarely, but indeed occasionally, helps Zim out in certain episodes of the series. In the director's commentary, it was once referenced that Gaz may be Zim's love interest. In "Gaz, Taster of Pork", she has a doll that looked like Zim, which suggests she has feelings for him. In the original pilot, she seemed to show a bit more interest in Zim than she does in the main series. She smugly smiles at him when he is about to chew beans and looks down at him when he is in pain from the allergic reaction. She and Zim both have a love for destruction. She and Zim also share common interests. Evidence Season 1 Gaz seems uncaring towards Zim, or fears him due to his plans to take over the Earth, but this could be due to her lack of interaction with him. So far, the only episode with elongated interaction between Zim and Gaz is "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", where Gaz is forced to rescue her brother from Zim, but only for the reason of a family night out. Season 2 So far, Gaz will have a little interaction with Zim. In the unaired episode "Ten Minutes Of Doom", Gaz will unknowingly retrieve Zim's PAK from Dib. Invader Dib In this unfinished unplot last episode/film, which takes place 10 years after the series, Gaz would have secretly joined Zim to help him fight against her brother Dib, Tak, The Resisty, and The Meekrob, who are planning to not only to eliminate Zim but the entire Irken race, the planet and probably Earth as well (due to Dib being bullied and ignored by his own kind). She would have disguised herself by wearing a black or brown cloak, showing only her eyes. During their time together, both Zim and Gaz would have started showing feelings for one another (This was confirmed by Jhonen Vasquez, creator of the show). As the war ended, Zim and his crew would have saved the Irken race and Earth; Gaz would've then revealed her true identity to Zim, who becomes the new Almighty Tallest. Zim then banished Dib, Tak, and their crew to Saturn and banishing the Red and Purple as well. Zim makes Gaz into his new empress/wife for helping him and both would rule Irk together. Personality Trivia * In the InvaderCon II 2012, Jhonen claimed that had he put romance in the show, he would've paired Zim and Gaz. * Fans have named this relationship the ZAGR, which stands for 'Z'im 'A'nd 'G'az 'R'omance. * Both voice actor and actress of Zim and Gaz had approved of this relationship. * Jhonen Vasquez hates both ZADR (Zim And Dib Romance) and ZATR (Zim And Tak Romance) as he claims to his fans they will always be enemies, but he leaves the door open for Zim & Gaz. * In the unplot film, Gaz would be 21 years old as legal age (As confirmed by Jhonen Vasquez himself) so she can be with Zim due to him being way more older than her and, due to lower gravity on Earth, Zim becomes taller than Gaz (and even passes the height of The Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple). * Zim and Gaz’s relationship is compared to another relationship, Johnny and Devi in Jhonen's comic book series, Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. * Like all of Nickelodeon's lead cartoon characters who have kids of their own, it's unknown if Zim and Gaz would have children together. * Gaz is a playable character in Nicktoons: MLB alongside Zim, with surprisingly positive interaction with him. When ZIM passes first base during a home run, Gaz can briefly be seen cheering for him when he passes her during it. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protagonist's Love Interest